The overall goal of project I is to undertake research that leads to the development of a core set of resources for use by the other projects described here (Projects II through V) and for use by the structural genomics community at large. This research and associated resources include: Data Access-Assimilate and provide through extensions to existing data models and associated databases sequence and structure alignments (pairwise and multiple), homology, models, non-redundant data sets, and mutation data. Visualization-Permit improved visualization of these data through new extensible software tools. Annotation-Provide for the deposition and integrated retrieval of structure and sequence annotation both experimental and theoretical. HPC-Provide high performance computing (HPC) on a variety of hardware architectures, including PC clusters and the national grid, for the computation of sequence-sequence, sequence- structure, structure-structure alignments and derivation of homology models over a large and growing body of experimental structure and sequence data. Project I will serve the following communities: Scientists actively engaged in choosing targets for structural genomics Scientists seeking functional annotations Scientists wishing to derive functional annotations Scientists wishing to use specific subsets of data Scientists wishing to derive or use homology models